


JUST.BEGUN

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Hacking, M/M, Obsession, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry loves Draco more than anything. And he would do anything to get Draco to feel the same.





	JUST.BEGUN

10:00 AM

As I walked into my math class, the first class of the day after spending a couple of hours at the school library reading those gigantic computer books, I see Draco looking out through the window onto the football field nearby watching his team practice for the upcoming tournament against another local school. He hisses as he sees the goalkeeper's miss and the opponents score a point. He huffs in disappointment and turns his head away. He looks at me and snaps two fingers at me, that's when I realize I've been staring at him for too long than it was socially acceptable.

A cute wave of blush, as Draco says, rises up my neck and stains my cheek and ears(and I am pretty sure I look like a tomato.) and Draco displays that cheeky, charming smile of his. I reach the last row of benches and drop my bag. And no. I don't sit with Draco. I am too much of a coward. And moreover, I can enjoy a lazy view if his sharp aristocratic features without the risk of being caught.

Draco is my best friend and pretty much my only friend.I am not sure if he thinks the same. Hopefully. But he's quite popular. He's such a sweetheart and is never rude. Literally, every girl and boy, including me, in this school, has been in love with him at some point in their life. Because in his words, he's "Bi as fuck." He never pushed me away for being gay, one of the many things I adore about him.

And I am hopelessly in love with him.

as I settle down I see Pansy, (the baked face bitch) one of Draco's female friends, but definitely, the closest, walk in and she flashes a bright, white cringe-worthy smile at Draco, who as usual, mouths good morning with a friendly smile. She walks towards him, sits beside him and begins her rant in which Draco is clearly not interested.

Can't she just keep her hands off Draco...I feel like puking at the sight of her touching and caressing Draco. He looks uncomfortable and looks at me for a brief second. Just then, professor Severus walks in and we begin with trigonometry. When I peek a glance at Draco, he looks relieved by Pansy's current absence.

11:40 AM

I walk out of the class and Draco calls my name. Oh, it feels so heavenly to hear "Harry" in his silky voice.  
"What is it Draco?" I ask.  
"Umm... I just needed some help in math... You see, I am very bad at trigonometry...COS, SIN, TAN, FORMULAE.....JUST AAGH."  
"OKAY...OKAY, well, in that case, I'll meet you in the library after lunch."I answer giggling at his outburst.  
"Actually, I've got to check on my teammates...you know...football practice. So, will it be okay if we can hang out at your place, tonight?"  
"OH!............um..........I...." Draco looks at me nervously.  
" Okay, that should be fine. I'll just let my parents know. Ya...Do you know where my house is by the way?"  
"I know! I see you walking down the 6th street every day."  
"What?"  
"Um, I mean I just live two blocks away." He flushes a scarlet shade. So cute.  
"Oh..Well that's nice. See you at 6:00 then."  
" Thanks! Aren't you going to the canteen? I'll accompany you."  
"Um yeah... okay... let's go then."

.  
.  
.  
We get ourselves two sandwiches. I take a seat and open my books.  
"Oh... why do you always study? Can't you shut it for once, please." Draco sighs exasperatedly.  
I raise an eyebrow at him." Well, I study because I don't have anything else to do."  
"You could talk to me. I am your friend ... you know that right?...........Oh shit." Draco scoots beside me and peeps into my book, reading something.  
I chuckle bemusedly." Hey! what are you doing??" I ask.  
Draco sends a pleading look at me and averts his gaze to the green dressed girl approaching us. Oh. Pansy.  
"Hi, Draco! may I sit here? or is this table occupied? I have to tell you something." Pansy asks fluttering her fake flashes.  
"Hello, Pans. Umm... You see, Harry here is helping me with MATH." Draco answers politely." Can we talk later?"  
"Okay.." says Pansy walking away with a crestfallen look.  
"Why exactly did you do that?" I asked muddled by his behavior.  
"Well, she's been irking me all week about some stupid concert. I just needed some peace, which you have granted me...I shall forever be grateful to you."  
I laugh at his exaggerated answer.  
We finish lunch and head to our next class.


End file.
